


Failure, Faith and forgiveness

by HelplesslyCanadian



Series: Underswap's Chance. [1]
Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplesslyCanadian/pseuds/HelplesslyCanadian
Summary: You are a total mess, you are having moments of doubt in your relationship with Papyrus.





	Failure, Faith and forgiveness

It's been six months since you and Papyrus began dating. And you were starting to wonder if he cared about you as much as he says he does. You knew he was a douche, which flirted with and pretty much hit on anything that moved but, well, you thought he would at least tone it down a bit when you two started dating. Or at least TRY and hide the phone numbers he kept getting. You thought, maybe once you two hit the four-month marker, he would realize he didn't need the attention of anyone else. Perhaps it was just the sexual frustration talking, who knows, you knew he liked sex since the second month he pretty much fucked you for two straight weeks. Which he later told you it was his heat cycle, and that he should have given you a heads up.

And then it followed into a couple of times a week for the next three months. But since then, he's barely looked at you let alone touch you. He spends most of his time a Muffet’s now you started to wonder maybe he was losing interest in you. 'No way... Monsters are not like that. They pretty much know who they wanna spend the rest of their life with right off the bat.' But did Papyrus want to spend his life with you, maybe not? It broke your heart to think that. Even brought a tear to your eyes as you sat in the living room contemplating all this. 

You were so deep in thought you didn't even hear the door open, or when Sans announced that he was home till he was right in front of you. "Human? What's wrong?" "Hmm?" "Your crying... did something happen?" Sans kneeled down in front of you, putting his hand on your knee in a comforting way. Shaking your head and rubbed your eyes you looked at him, "No, Sans. Nothing happened, and that's the problem." Sans look at you confused. "Do you think Papyrus still cares for me? Or did I just become his designated hide away housewife or whatever?" Sans looked at you for a second, seeming to be trying to find the right answer for you."Human, Why would you ask me that? Papyrus cares for you very much! I would even go as far to say that he loves you." Moving from the floor to sit next to you. Sans suddenly looks troubled.

"Well as of late, I haven't been feeling very loved. Feels more like I have been put in the back of the closet. Not even! More like a time out or something." Getting a more frustrated with the situation brought more tears to your eyes. No longer feeling upset about everything, you started to feel angrier and hurt the more you thought about it, and the more you convince yourself of that possibility that Papyrus was possible, cheating on you. Sans looked like he was deep in thought before you pull him out, "Sans, be real with me for one-second kay?" He looked you in the eye before nodding his head, though a bit hesitant. "If Papyrus was cheating on me, you would tell me, right? Or if he found someone else?" To say sans looked shocked was a bit of an understatement, but just nodded his head. "Listen... human, how about you go upstairs and have a nice warm bath, relax and calm down a bit. I'll even make you some soup and some tea for you." 

Wiping the new tear from your face and clearing your throat, you nod your head and make your way up to the bathroom. Gathering all your relaxing bath essentials, and warming up the water to just how you like it. You slip in and feel just a little amount of tension leave your body. Closing your eyes for a few minutes, you heard a knock at the door. Rubbing your eyes as you sat up you called out for whoever to come in. Thinking it was Sans you didn't sit up to far, so the bubble kept you covered, you were pretty surprised when it was Papyrus that walked in. "Hey, Hun... how are yah?" 'Did he seriously just ask me that!?' "I'm fine, little tired..." Papyrus sighed as he kneeled down next to the tub, "Now (Y/N), you should know better than to lie to me." you just look at him and shrugged. 

Papyrus sighed again before running his hand over his skull, "Look... (Y/N)... Sans told me what's been going on in that head of yours, and really I didn't mean to.. for.. to actually hurt you… it was not supposed to turn out this way.” Placing his hand over yours that hung off the side of the tub, you just stared at it as fresh tears started in your eyes. Papyrus looked heartbroken when they started to fall. "Oh no, Hun, baby, don't cry! I am so sorry!" Not really caring that you were all wet, Papyrus leaned over and gather you into his arms, pulling you out of the tub and onto his lap. He reached over to the counter and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around you as he held you close. Even start to rock a bit and rub your back as you sobbed into his chest. "Did I do something to make you angry at me or something!?" "No! No no, hun! It had nothing to do with you! I was being an idiot. Fuck... I really messed up... I am so sorry." Papyrus held you close as he rocked back and forth as you continued to sob into his chest. Papyrus started to dry you off properly, moving only when need, Pap picked you up and walked to his bedroom.

Feeling only a little exposed and embarrassed to be moved from one room to another in just a towel, you wondered where Sans was. 

Once Papyrus had you all dried off he started to dress you. Instead of putting a pair of your pajamas on you, he slipped his hoodie onto you; you guessed that the conversation you two were about to have wasn’t going to be a good one. His hoodie always gave you comfort when you were upset over something in the past. He probably thought it might help now; it did a little. Having placed you on the bed, he moved to sit at his desk so he was far enough that he couldn’t touch you without nearly falling off his chair. “So… Papyrus. Why? If you are truly sorry for what you did or done, doing whatever! You will tell me why.” Papyrus kept his gaze on the floor before letting out a sigh and looking you right in the eye. 

“Alright Hun, I know you well enough to know what you want. I also need you to listen and let me finish before you get angry with me…. Just, please… Trust me on this?” “I know that look Pap. Will I be angry with you, or will I be angry with someone else?”Papyrus eyes shifted around the room for a moment before settling back on you, “Maybe both?” Taking a deep breath and pushing some hair out of your face, you noticed the steaming cup next to Pap. “Is that mine?” Grabbing the cup and moving back over to you. Placing it down on the nightstand next to you. Very slowly, Papyrus placed his hand on your knee, while kneeling down next to you. “I… I know you probably want me back in that chair, but… But can I please, hold you like this? At least?” looking from his eyes to his hand, you nodded your head as you reached over for your cup. Cup in hand, and let out the breath you unintentionally held you looked back at him, “Okay Pap.” 

Rubbing his thumb over your skin, he took a deep breath, “You remember, a while back. When we were at the club, we met up with your friend, umm Sethra? Or Sara? Something with an S…” “…Sidney?” “Yeah!” “Yah no, she isn’t my friend. She’s my whorish coworker that wants to hook up with everyone she meets.” He blinks “Suddenly that makes sense now…” a deeper frown found its way to your face as you looked at him. “Yeah, anyway, that night while you were in the bathroom with Caren. She came over and started to ask about the two of us. I honestly didn’t think anything of it, and honestly thought she was your friend… anyway, she said she knew a way that would have, that would have you all over me by the end of the week.” A light orange blush crept up no to Papyrus cheek bones; you couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “Looking back at it now, it was stupid to listen to her…” “Because I was already all over you.”

Bowing his head, he nods and lets out another sigh. “She told me to make you jealous, to score as many numbers as I could and to make sure you saw them. Flirt, and only pay slight attention to you. Enough to make you know I was still interested, but as little as to seem I was bored or you.” Papyrus wrapped his hand around you caff and started to massage it. “That explains the last two and a half months, what about the last two weeks. Wh-why wouldn’t you look at me, or touch me?” placing your cup down you grabbed his hand and held it in your, relishing in the feel and realizing just how much you missed just a simple touch like holding hands or even him rubbing little circles on your back and legs. It brought more tears to your eyes.

Pulling his hand from your's and wrapping both around your thighs and pulled you onto his lap. Putting Papyrus in what pretty much looked like a koala hold with him patting your head and rubbing your back. “This, this is the part that has me worried the most. For you.” Pulling away slightly, you stared at Papyrus, “…..Two weeks ago, I HAD myself convince that the whole idea she gave me was stupid, and I was going to have Sans help me surprise you with dinner…” Placing his hands on your shoulders as his frown deepens. “Sidney showed up at Muffet’s and ask how the plan was going; I told her it wasn’t. I-I-I don’t know if she misunderstood what I meant or what but the next thing I know she is practically on top of me, and if I weren’t standing- she would probe- where are you going?” 

Pulling yourself entirely away from Papyrus and making your way over to your closet, you pulled out a pair of yoga pants. The pants were ripped out of your hands before you had a chance to shimmy them on. “Pap! Give those back!” “Not till you tell me what you are going to do.” “Really? I thought it was obvious; I’m going to kill a bitch!” “What?” “Sidney Pap! If I knew then what I know now, I would have punched the stupid bitch out when I had the chance! Stupid ugly ass two faced backstabbing son of a- Why are you laughing?!” Papyrus doubled over laughing at you. Something you said amused him so much it brought him to tears.

Pulling the pants out of his grasp in an attempt to swat him with them, he just dodged back away from you “Stop it! I'm serious!” “Nyeheheh! Oh, sweetheart, I forgot how much of a sharp tongue you have. But if you were going to as you say ‘smack a bitch’? You would have grabbed some panties first.” His eye clouded with lust as he looked at your from, momentarily forgot that you in his hoodie, you blushed.

— Suddenly feeling nervous under his gaze, you looked down to the floor, fiddling with the tag of your pants and shifting from foot to foot, as he slowly made his way back over to you. “You know, Y/N… when you talk like that, you give me all sorts of dirty thoughts. More as to what to do with that mouth of yours.” you cocked a brow at him and smirked, “Now Pap, you know blowjobs aren't my thing. Especially with you! Mr. I got just as much dick in my pant as my personality!” He snorts as he stood right in front of you, pushing some hair behind your ear.

Funny story, the first time you tried to give a guy a blowjob, you told the guy you have never done it before. And he said it was okay, that he would go slow, anyway, he got too excited and pretty much face fuck you to the point of you throwing up EVERYWHERE!! This happened to you on the last year of high school and he had gotten so pissed at you that he tried to convince everyone the two of you went all the way. Didn’t work tho since you started telling people he cried for his mother when he came.

“That's true. But I think there might be another way you can make it up to me.” He wrapped his arms around your waist and tugging you to him, lifting you and wrapping your legs around his waist as he got a good grip on your ass “Letting me have a piece of that nice ass of yours.” You started to laugh as he buried his face into your neck as you wrapped your arms around his neck.“Well, it’s been a while. It might take a bit of prep-work.” Peppering the side of his face with kisses as he carried you back over to the bed.

He gently placed you down on the mattress, climbing on top of you stopping long enough to look at your face. “I truly am sorry (Y/N)” Brushing his thumb over the apple of your cheek, a saddened look came across his face, placing his face back into your neck he wraps his arms around your body as his own began to shake. “I am, so sorry! I hurt you; I made you feel so unwanted and unloved! Just because I wanted to make you jealous and have all your attention on me…”

Arms tight around each other and turning on your sides, Papyrus went from having his face buried in your neck to your chest as sobs shook his body and his grip on you tightened more. “I have known for a while that it wasn’t…*Clears throat* that stupid plan wasn’t working, I was so fucking stupid for listening to her!” Papyrus shouted complaints and worries turned into mumbles as he drifted off. “…(Y/N)….. please forgive m……” Placing a soft kiss onto his skull and speaking as softly as you could “I can’t hold you completely accountable for your actions Pap, I can forgive you because you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But, the faith and trust I once had will take time.” cuddling closer he let out a content sigh. “Mmm, that's fair.” letting a small grin cross your face you looked down at his, “Also… no sex or heavy petting for the next two months.” you never seen the lazy bones move so fast, he went from being a cuddly koala to a startled cat in two seconds. he had jumped and leaned on his elbow to stare at you as you leaned onto your hand, smirking at the look on his face.

“Your kidding right?! Two months?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna ask or know something???  
> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
